Lord of the Rings rewrite with Tauriel
by Shekinah Raven
Summary: Things are not as they were but the feelings still remain and Tauriel does not want to admit to them. Legolas struggles to get his love to open up to him and with his anger at his father.Will the two loves stop fighting their feelings or will Tauriel lose her one love and will Legolas marry a girl of his father's liking just to appease him? May contain graphic injuries/adult themes
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm only going to be putting up one chapter at a time for this rewrite. Although for future stories I hope to have it complete and just upload it.

Disclaimer;

I do not own any of the Lord of the Rings characters, and most of the story line is their's anyway. And I have also took inspiration from others who have done rewrites of LOR with the inclucion of Tauriel.

* * *

The world had seamed to change quite a it to Tauriel in the 60 years that followed the battle of the five armies, but in truth only a few small things changed. Tauriel had known that Legolas had been upsetted by her trying to protect the dwarf Kili but if he only knew the truth, that Tauriel had been forced to use her friendship with Kili as an excuse for King Thranduil to leave her be for he had told her not to give Legolas hope where there was none. If Legolas knew that his father had forced Tauriel to find someone else so that Thranduil didn't banish or even kill her, Legolas would be furious with him and would go as far as to outright disobey him. But she couldn't think of that now, Tauriel had buried all her feelings in hope that it would keep her from getting hurt.

Legolas was on his was to the training yard when he heard someone running his way, "malord" the elleth said and bowed slightly. Legolas raised his head and nodded for him to continue, "the king has sommonded you to council" he replied with another bow and Legolas knodded and said thanks and turned heading to the throunroom. When he entered he bowed slightly as there where five other elves present. "Ah Legolas, word has reached me that Lord Elrond has sommoned a council and I am asking you to go in my stead." Legolas knodded and was about to ask when he was to leave but Thranduil cut him off "you, the captian and these four council members will travel to Rivendell, you shall leave imiediatly." Everyone nodded and bowed but Legolas was the first one to leave.

Tauriel had just entered the armory yet she could tell instantly that she was not alone. Legolas had his back to her as he gathered his weapons from his trunk as she went to hers to do the same. "It has been along time since we traveled together" Legolas said breaking the stiff silence between them "yes it has, but it will be an honor to travel with you again my lord." Tauriel said bowing her head yo him with his father's words ringing in her ear. "Tauriel, there is no one but us in here. You need not use formalities." he said turning to her she turned to him as well but wouldn't meet his gaze "but it is not apropriet for the caption of the guard to be so close with her prince" she said softly lowering her head as she spoke. Legolas shook his head and frowned putting a hand under her chin to lift it forcing her to look him in the eye. "Tauriel, you have never cared for that. What has been happened to make you change. Has my father said something to you?" he asked softly his voice full of concern, Tauriel's eyes brimmed with tears as she met his cool blue eyes with her forest ones and widened when he mentioned his father saying something "he has said something to you, hasn't he?" Legolas said apon seeing her reaction at the mention of his father and he felt anger starting to rise but pushed it back. Tauriel pulled her head from the prince's hand and braking eye contact "what the king has said is the truth and cannot be ignored. I'm sorry Legolas but that's the truth and there's no escaping it" she said trying to level her voice, quickly she turned and grabbed her weapons and moved to leave but tears fell from her eyes as she did so. Legolas caught a glipse of the tears the fell from Tauriel's face as she more or so ran from the armory and it hurt and angered him even more, he never like to see Tauriel cry and it madened him that it was whatever his father had said to her that made her cry. But he would deal with that another time as they had a council to reach.

* * *

Finally everyone was ready and the group started out on their journey to Rivendell.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok first off I am really sorry for the delay, I was having trouble logging in cuz I couldn't seem to remember my password...opps! But anyway...I got the review and yes Ik that I had some misspellings, no I didn't purposly spell them wrong my keyboard sucks with it's sticky keys. And also I have read Tolkien's books (sorry if I spelled that wrong). So yeah...but sorry again for the delay in update for chapter 2.

Disclaimer;

I do not own any of the characters mentioned or used in this story, all belong to J. R. Tolkien

* * *

Glancing back Legolas could see that Tauriel was focused on their surroundings as she should be buthe could not help the pain that flared in his chest as she would not even look at him let alone meet his gaze. Realizing his thoughts and noticing that stares from two of the council members Legolas shook his head and turned back around. ' _why can't I just stay focused on the meeting ahead!'_

Legolas was flustrated with himself and as he sat in the saddle mentally patronizing himself he stoped abruptly as he felt the pressure of someone's gaze sending prickles down his spine ' _Tauriel'_ He knew exactly who it was and that surprised him even more, yet also confused him 'why would she of all people be watching me'.

Tauriel was forcing her attention on the forest, one the elf whom she loved deepy was riding at the head of the group but then again the cut on her calf was rubbing and the pain was starting to make it hard to stay in the saddle. 'Best not to focus on the pain, right?' Once Legolas had stoped staring at her, Tauriel halted her focus on the trees and insteed turned to...Legolas.

Somehow watching and studying him helped the pain in her leg to dwindle to a dull throb. Although she still stayed countious of her movements as not to further agervate her injury. But she was not looking forward to what she knew lay further down the trail...many scatered felled trees crisscrossed the trail.

' _This is not going to go well'_ Tauriel couldn't help to think dimly of the almost last leg of their journey. Without realizing it Tauriel had sighed and dropped her gaze to her horses ears as thoughts of the king's words came back and started swimming through her head. 'I can never be with Legolas, his father will not allow it, it is not right for a captian of the guard to be with the prince in such a manner anyway. But I can't help how I feel, how I've felt since the beginning' With a sigh Tauriel dropped her head to hide the tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

Legolas looked back to check on the group 'more so Tauriel' and didn't really know how to respond when he saw the Tauriel had been staring at her horse's ears and now let her head drop, but not before he caught sight of the unshed tears held in her eyes. ' _why is she crying? Is she thinking about something father said to her? Is her leg bothering her?'_ Before Legolas could stop them dozens of questions flashed through his mind, ranging from details about the conversation between her and his father to the injury he knew she had received from training a month earlier.

Glancing forward again as his horse tossed his head as they neared the first fallen tree. Legolas braced against the horse's neck as he lifted his feet and cleared the tree easily. Looking back as the horse landed Legolas watched the council member make the jump, the Tauriel. But she seemed unsteady as she gripped her mare's main tightly. Legolas felt a bad prickle go down his spine.

Tauriel's eyes widened as she felt her horse go tense her gaze shot up to see they were nearing the first tree jump. 'I didn't think we were that close' before she knew it...it was her turn to jump. Reaching forward Tauriel threaded her fingers into the mare's main and gripped it tightly as the horse lifted her front hooves. They cleared the tree just fine, but that's not what had worried Tauriel...The landing...As the mare landed it jarred Tauriel out of the saddle a bit, and the elleth let out a small yelp of pain as her calf caught and tore her cut painfully far.

* * *

Ah ha...that chapter is finally done. Not my best work I must admit but it's what I could get. Sorry if there are any misspellings in there I kinda had to type fast before my laptop died :/ But anyway hooe you liked it, and I will try my hardest to get the next chapter updated at a reasonable time *should writer's block and school work permit*

Have a lovely day ;)


End file.
